The Falling Stars
by BlazeTheDemidragon
Summary: Midnight Blaze is a young pegasus filly, with a great destiny ahead of her. But the first step she must take...is discovering who she's meant to be. And that step is taken with a certain green pegasus colt: Mint Sketcher. Will the two learn that sometime's their greatest ally is the past enemy of Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 _ **Before we jump right into the story, I'd like to say thank you to the wonderful bronies that I happen to be friends with: Mint Sketcher and Midnight Blaze, who is the wonderful author who personally emailed me the entire story, asking me to publish it. Midnight Blaze is not exactly the best of writers, although she is extremely intelligent and super creative. So as a result of the many grammar, spelling and sometimes english issues, I'm currently fixing all of these errors, which takes a relatively long time. However, I am honored that Midnight Blaze asked me to help her with this, as she is pretty camera (or internet) shy. She hopes to become a writer someday, like me. I must thank Mint Sketcher for his ever helpful advice, support and overall friendship. It was he, who made me a bit more comfortable in my own skin and interests, and I am forever in his debut for making me feel like I belong. Now then, enjoy the story we have on hand (or should I say, on hoof ;) )**_

 **Chapter One:** _I Learn How Not To Fly_

I closed my eyes, hoping to avoid the fear that is bubbling in my chest. Unfortunately, the wind whips around, causing me sway and nearly lose my balance on the cloud I am currently perched on. Causing me to open my eyes, gasp and quiver in fear at the distant ground below my hooves. I am probably the only pegasus in Cloudsdale with an extreme fear of heights.

Sadly, the flight instructor does not make dealing with this particular fear any easier. If anything, she makes it worse, constantly reminding us harshly that if we fail in our first flights, we will plummet to our deaths, at least two thousand miles above Ponyville. Can you tell she's encouraging?

I have virtually no friends here, in Cloudsdale. I'd much rather move someplace else, where there may be some pony willing to be my friend. But of course, my parents see no reason to give up here.

"Midnight, get your tail over here!" The instructor barks.

I nervously walked over to her, my wings pressed tightly against my body. She glared harshly at me, and gives me a rough shove, causing me to nearly plummet.

"Fly, you rock-head!" she ordered, shoving me again, this time off the cloud.

Frantically, I opened my wings, briefly trying to remember what next to do, when suddenly, I see the trees rushing up to me and I fall right into a big one. My head spins, and I can't focus on anything. Suddenly, a face appears, becoming one, and then more. I finally focus on the face, A slightly concerned, light brown-eyed colt with a black mane and green fur. He was very close to my face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, cocking his head in concern.

I groaned, and sat up more, folding my wings and wincing as I realized one was possibly broken. I scratched my head with my right hoof and sighed. "I think so. But this wing might be broken." I gestured with the same hoof to the now lying limp wing.

Carefully landing in the tree with me, he leaned towards the wing to inspect it. He nods thoughtfully, as if to concern my suspicions.

"C'mon, I'll help you out of the tree. You're lucky you landed in my ma's house, otherwise I never would've found you."

I noted that he was slightly larger than me, probably being older. I hopped onto his back, and he glided down.

"Thank you, I don't think I could've gotten out of that tree without your help." I hopped down, wincing as my wing touched the ground.

"No problem. It's not every day I get to help a filly out of my house."

I blushed, feeling rather stupid to the fact that I hadn't been as successful as I hoped in my first flight.

He smiled. As if reading my thoughts, he said "If it makes you feel any better, my first flight wasn't so good either."

I cocked my head, curious. "Really?"

"Really. My ma's not exactly the best of flyers. She usually flies slowly, if she flies at all. She prefers to keep her hooves on the ground, with my dad. My dad's an earth pony, so he couldn't teach me either. So I had to learn from one of my ma's friends, who's this amazing but really competitive pegasus mare."

"That sounds awful."

"Not as awful as it would've been if I hadn't learned at all. C'mon, follow me. My ma's not gonna bite you." The young colt motioned with a wing for me to follow.

After a moment's hesitation, I follow, entering the tree that I can plainly see as a house for somepony. He pushed open the door easily with his hoof, and waited patiently for me to enter the house, after which I did, closing the door as he entered.

"Mint?" A sweet, gentle voice called. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, ma. I found a filly in the branches of our tree. She might have a broken wing, think you can fix it?"

A pale yellow mare with a light pink mane tied in a bun entered the room. She had aqua blue eyes, and three butterflies on her flank, her cutie mark. Her wings were folded.

"Mint, how many times do I have to tell you that I can only deal with minor injuries, not big things like a broken wing." She scolded gently.

"But ma, our wings are kinda like bird wings anyway. So is there much of a difference?"

The mare sighed. "I'll see what I can do for a temporary fix. What's her name anyway? Did you you even ask, let alone give your own?"

The colt ducked his head, ears flattened. "Not yet, ma." He turned to me. "My name's Mint Sketcher. What's yours?"

"Midnight Blaze." I replied.

"That's a pretty name. I like your name." Mint smiled.

I felt myself blush again. "Your name's nice too."

I noticed the mare approached me with something that looked like bandages. She began to wrap the limp wing securely to my body with the bandages, making them tight, but no so that I wouldn't be able to breath. When she was finished, she straightened up and gave me a motherly smile.

"There you go. Let's go find Rainbow Dash to see if she'll take you back up to Cloudsdale."

There was a knock on the door. The mare, though looking questioningly, didn't hesitate to open the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked kindly.

"About half an hour ago, our young filly fell down from her first flight. We are her parents, to retrieve her."

"What is her name? And what does she look like?"

"Midnight Blaze. She has a dark violet coat, green eyes, a dark blue mane with red and lilac in it, wears her mane down and is about this high." A deep voice says.

"You are very fortunate your daughter landed on my house. My youngest son was flying around the house and saw her crash land. I temporarily bandaged her broken wing. Come inside, I'll pour you some lemonade."

I watched as my parents walked into the room. My father: Straight Arrow, with his white coat, and red-with-lilac mane. His cutie mark was a bow and arrow. He was part of the royal guard, spending most of the time in Canterlot protecting the princesses. But for now, he was on vacation, allowing his beard to grow out more. He had a few scars and was usually very guff. I didn't often get along with him. He had yellow eyes.

My mother's name was Mythic Aurora. She worked in Cloudsdale as a specialist to explain the certain events that happened in the sky. Like the occasional event of a night rainbow. Night rainbows didn't consist of all the colors, just certain ones. They streaked sideways through the air, lighting the whole sky with beautiful colors. My mother's cutie mark was a red-pink-orange variation of the night rainbows. She was a very dark purple, with a dark blue mane. She had jade colored eyes.

As soon as my mother saw me, she shot forward and wrapped me in an embrace. "Oh my poor little filly, are you alright?"

"Yes mother, Mint Skechers mother temporarily fixed my wing." I replied, having a slightly annoyed tone in my voice.

My mother rose, glancing at Mint Sketcher, turned to his mother and smiled. "Thank you for helping her. What is your name?"

"Fluttershy. And it was nothing. I usually take care of the woodland animals, but I know how to keep a broken wing from hurting more."

My mother jolted, as if someone had shocked her. " _The_ Fluttershy, bearer of the Element of Harmony?"

Fluttershy shrugged. "I suppose, if those are my titles. I prefer just being plain old Fluttershy."

"We are deeply in your debt. How may we repay this?"

"Oh, you don't have to do anything. I was just doing what I'd do to any filly who fell on my house. Besides, I think Mint has decided she'll make a good friend. But perhaps we should talk another day. It's getting late, and I need to be getting dinner ready."

"We really cannot thank you enough." My mother said as she gently guided me to the door.

"Really, it was nothing. Feel free to drop by any time. I have a feeling Mint Sketcher would really like to become friends with her."

"I could teach her how to fly, if you want!" he piped up.

My mother beamed at him. It was a common fact in our house that we needed to start saving our bits. "That would be lovely. Perhaps I could drop her off next week so she can start."

"Awesome! I can't wait."

"Goodbye." my mother said, nudging me again.

"Bye Mint!" I called through her legs as the door was shut.

…

As promised, I went to Mint Sketcher's house next week. He was always very patient with me, and made me feel much better when I finally could get off the ground a bit. When I finally could fly without crashing, he whooped in happiness. In flight, I felt a lot safer. I was still afraid of heights, but now that I could fly, it wasn't as scary.

We were flying around, when I heard the distinct clop of hooves, and the sound of a wagon coming through. Mint spiraled down, and disappeared through the trees. Not wanting to be alone in the air, I followed him to discover he was being hugged by a large red stallion wearing a collar, and given a noogie by a slightly shorter orange...colt...stallion? He looked like a teen, being all awkwardly shaped. His cutie mark was a green apple next to what looked to be ginger. He had a red with darker red mane, and a tail that consisted of the same colors, except it also had an extra color: the same light pink hue that Fluttershy had.

When the teen glanced at me, he grinned. His dark blue eyes shined with mischief and I noticed he had a scar on the right side of his face. He wore a dark green scarf.

"Who's the filly, little brother?" he asked.

Mint back away from the large stallion and gave a brief smile at me. "That's Midnight Blaze. I've been teaching her how to fly."

"Midnight Blaze, eh?"

I nodded.

"Well I'm Jonagold, Mint's older brother." Jonagold let go of Mint's head for a moment to bow.

"Imma Big Mac, his papa. Now if you'll excuse us little missy, we'll unload our wagon and not keep Mint from ya any longer." Said the stallion; Big Mac. He had a deep voice, and a country accent.

Mint flattened his ears and opened his wings and shot up in the air. I followed him after a minute's hesitation. Once in the sky, he began to teach me how to do more acrobatic things. Then we found a hill to lay on, to watch the clouds.

"You know what?" Mint said after a while.

I glanced at him. "What?"

"I think we're gonna be friends." he said, smiling.

I paused. Then smiled too. "Me too."

 **A/N**

 _ **Holy balls, this thing is actually kinda fun to edit. I've spent at least three days working on this one chapter. I never thought it'd be fun to work on an MLP story. Perhaps you'll learn something at the end of this, other than friendship is magic. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 _ **Since so many of you wanted me to continue, I literally speed-dashed over to my computer to work on this chapter! There's gonna be a bit of a time-skip here, to the point where Mint Sketcher and Midnight Blaze are a wee bit older. Also, to clear up any confusion on age, Mint Sketchers brother: Jonagold, is about 5th grade age in the last chapter. Mint is 3ard grade age. Midnight (being two years younger than Mint) is 1st grade age. Now, Mint is in the sixth grade range, Jonagold is in eighth and Midnight is in third grade. Confused? So am I. I had to do the math on this, because the real Mint Sketcher is two years older than me. His brother's in high school, but I estimate that they're two years apart, mainly because Mint mentioned one day that he had to deal with his brother when he was in sixth grade. Anyway, on to the story! Sorry for the confusion ^_^'**_

 **Chapter Two:** _Moving_

It was a regular day for me. I'd flown down with permission from my parents to go and play with Mint Sketcher, we'd done all sorts of cool tricks, rested on clouds and even pulled a prank on Fluttershy's pet rabbit; Angel. Then we settled down in a nice fluffy cloud for once, instead of laying on our usual hill, and talked about things that we wanted to do when we were older.

"Hey Mint?" I asked out of a moment's pause about cloud formations.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think you'll do when you're older?"

He glanced at his new cutie mark. "Well, I already found my talent…. I'll probably be an artist of sorts."

His cutie mark was a palette with a mint leave dipped in the dark violet. He'd gotten it when doodling a little drawing of me.

"You'll be the best artist there ever was!" I chirped, smiling.

He smiled at me. "As long as you like my art, I'll be content."

Another pause of silence. Finally, he asked "What do you think you'll do?"

I shrugged. "No clue. My mother says I'll have a cutie mark like hers, probably. A lot of the ponies on my mother's side have similar cutie marks."

"Such as…?"

"Well, my grandma; Jade Moon, studies different moon cycles that occasionally appear every so often. My grandfather; Colt Starlight, specializes in star magic. One of my distant cousins; Star Whistle, is an amazing star creator. Another distant relative, Moonshadow Sprint, is the best night racer there ever was."

"Just because your family has this thing going, doesn't mean you need to follow tradition." Mint said, casting his gentle smile again. "My dad's half of the family are apple farmers. So is my brother. But my talent's different from them."

"I've never met the rest of your family, other than your father, mother and brother." I protested.

Mint chucked. "Well come on, Midnight. Aunt Applejack's been dying to meet you anyway."

He rose to his hooves and looked at me expectantly. He was still much bigger than me. I followed his example and he flapped his wings a couple of times to get in the air, hovering for me. Once we were both in the air, we traveled at the speed of normal pegasus.

He led me to a farm, and judging by the thousands and thousands of apple trees, it was Sweet Apple Acres. My parents had mentioned that there was a famous farm in Ponyville, known as Sweet Apple Acres. They grew apples by the hundreds, and even made apple produce. Of course, they didn't know much other than that, just it was an apple farm, mainly because pegasus from Cloudsdale do not often know much about Ponyville. I think that most of the residents can be quite rude to different species, especially earth ponies.

We landed right in front of the sign, Mint walking right through, like he owned the place, although he probably did if half of his family was part of the Apple family. He led me to the farmhouse, where I smelled apple pie cooking.

"Granny Smith, are you making apple pie?" Mint called though, opening the door for me. He closed the door behind him as he entered.

"Is that you, Mint Sketcher?" a frail, but somewhat firm female voice called.

Following Mint into the kitchen, I saw a light green elderly mare, with a white mane and tail. She wore both in a bun, and had orange eyes. She wore an apple patterned scarf, backwards. Her cutie mark was a pie, presumably apple. Along with her, was a light yellow young mare, with a red-pink mane tied back in a pink bow. Her eyes were almost the same color, except for the pink tint. Her cutie mark was a white flower, maybe an apple flower.

"Yes, Granny Smith." Mint hugged the elderly mare tightly, and backed away and watched the yellow mare pulled an apple pie out. She set it out on the counter, and took out of a bag white flowers. She carefully placed the flowers on the pie, making a perfect circle. She finally glanced at Mint and I, smiled warmly.

"You must be that lil' filly I keep hearing about from my nephew, Mint here." her voice was very pleasant, with a twang to it similar to Big Macs.

I blushed. "I guess so."

She stuck out a hoof. "My name's Apple Bloom. Aunt Apple Bloom to this youngster. Welcome to the farm, Midnight Blaze."

I think I may have blushed even harder, but I didn't have time to check, before Mint was pulling me out the door. "Yell when that pie's cooled off. I want Midnight to get a taste of the famous Apple family pie and cider."

"Well it wouldn't be proper to send her off without tasting it. Your daddy's in the northern apple orchard with your brother and other aunt. Take a bucket of water out to them, they've been workin' hard all day." Apple Bloom said.

Once outside of the house, we went to the well, and Mint filled up a bucket of water. He hung it on his back, like you would saddlebags, with another bucket, and trotted out to where the orchard was.

"So you have a big family?" I asked, panting. I had to take two more hoofsteps for every hoofstep he took.

"Yup. My mama says the Apple family breeds like rabbits."

"Huh. Do you consider that cool?"

"I don't know. I guess so. It is pretty nice having a big family, cause there's a lot of fun. We help each other through thick and thin. But it's annoying sometimes, because most of my relatives disapprove of my cutie mark."

"Why's that?" I asked, mentally sighing in relief as he slowed to a fast walk.

"Guess I'm the only Apple descendant with a different cutie mark. I don't have something apple related, so they think I'm not a true member of the Apple family. Course, that's...pardon my swearing, but as my Aunt Applejack likes to say, that's a load of horsecrap."

"That is pretty stupid." I replied, falling silent as I saw three ponies in somewhat of a triangle. Two were easy to identify. Big Mac and Jonagold were (as Mint had explained to me before) bucking apples out of the trees. Another mare was present, this one orange with yellow hair. She wore a hat, like a cowhorses hat, and had freckles similar to Big Mac's and Jonagold's. She has her yellow mane and tail in somewhat of a ponytail (I have no idea why they call it that), and her own cutie mark was three apples. Her eyes were green like Big Macs.

"Water, everypony!" Mint called.

Jonagold gave a whoop, as he trotted over to one of the buckets on Mint's back and scooped up water using the ladle. He drank it quickly, and dipped the ladle in one more time, almost getting a third, but the orange mare cuffed him lightly.

"Save some for us, goof-head." she said, chuckling. Her voice had that twang too.

"Sorry, Aunt Applejack." Jonagold mumbled.

"Aunt Applejack, this is Midnight." Mint said, flicking his tail at me, pointing.

Applejack smiled. "Pleasure to finally meet the filly who befriended my youngest nephew." She stuck her hoof out.

I shook it, and gave my shy smile. Big Mac moved up to the water next, and drank thirstily. "Nice that ya finally get to see the rest o' his family, eh?"

I nodded.

Big Mac chuckled. "We may be a big family, an' not always agree with one another, but we're loyal to the core."

"I believe that."

Mint seemed to redden a bit. "C'mon Midnight, let's go back to the barn."

"Now wait just a minute, you. You need to show her how ya buck apples before I let you anywhere. It's good practice anyway." Applejack gently tugged on Mint's tail affectionately.

Mint groaned, but approached a tree. He backed up a bit, and finally curled up, then as he spread out again, kicked the tree hard with his hind legs. The tree shook furiously, and some of the apples fell out of the tree on the ground.

Mint limped away from the tree, obviously in pain. "Ow…" he squeaked.

"That'd be why you need to hang around the farm more often. You can strengthen your legs if you buck more frequently." Applejack pointed out, trotting over to where the apples laid, scattered.

Mint shook his head. "C'mon we're going back to the barn."

…

The sun was setting, Celestia moving it to make way for Luna's moon. We watched it set while we waited for my parents to pick me up. They didn't quite like me flying around by myself.

"Midnight?" I heard the voice of my mother. Mint had led me to the spot where I'd crash-landed so we could lay and watch the clouds.

"Up here, mother." I called.

She appeared, hovering. "Is this where you crashed?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well, you best say goodby to your friend. You're not going to be able to fly to his house tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked.

"We're moving to Canterlot. Your father has decided it'd be best for work."

My mouth dropped open. "B-but y-you said that we wouldn't move, cause there was no reason for it!"

"Use proper Equestrian, dear. And there was no reason for it at the time, but your father says it'll be easier for him, you'll see him more often. Plus, I see educational opportunities for you. You didn't really think that I'd allow you to simply hang around your friend for the rest of your life now, did you?"

"B-but mother…"

"No buts. Our family is well-known for being highly intelligent, and highly educated. Now say goodbye, you're wasting time."

I turned to Mint, with tears in my eyes. His ears were down, and he looked especially disappointed.

We lunged forward at the same time, and embraced. Time seemed to stand still, as my tears ran down my cheeks, and some onto Mint's neck.

When we finally let go, I could see Mint was crying too. He sniffed, and wiped his nose with his hoof.

"I hope I see you again...someday." he said softly, as my mother began to lead me off.

"Me too." I said sadly.

I didn't see him all throughout the rest of my foalhood….

 **A/N**

 _ **Okay, admit it. You all started to cry at the end. I'll admit that I got very sad near the end of this chapter. This actually took longer than it should've. I was working on the cutie marks for certain characters that I couldn't just look up (like Mint's and Midnights). My original idea for Midnight's cutie mark actually didn't fit what her talent was, so I made a few changes. I'm going to start work on the third chapter as soon as this goes up, so don't worry.**_


End file.
